Tell me my story
by duckmiso
Summary: Harry finds out he has a sister, which is both a good and bad thing. He has found some family but he feels responsible for protecting her from Voldemort. Also includes some Hermione/Ron romance.
1. The most I'll ever know Prologue

A/N: Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Dave, Dorothy and Lianne. The characters from Harry Potter (who will come into the story eventually, I promise.) are not mine. Sorry this chapter is so short. Please review, I want to know that somebody reads it!  
  
Tell me my story  
  
"Tell me a story, Mr. D!"  
  
"Ah!" Sighed Dave Dodge. "Little Lianne, you know every story that I know, and you know them much better than I do!"  
  
"Tell me. about." Lianne thought for a moment. "Tell me about that night that I arrived! And don't forget the details!"  
  
"All right, I give in." Her foster father laughed. "It was a dark and stormy night," He began. "Me and Dorothy were peacefully reading in the den when there was a knock at the door. I went and opened it to find a timid and bedraggled looking young man standing there with, nothing other than, a baby in his arms! I offered that he come in out of the rain but he said he wouldn't be long with me and would rather just stay here, if that's alright. I was told that the child's parents had been killed tragically murdered, he wasn't sure whom by, and he'd heard we were looking to adopt so he thought he'd come by. And indeed we were! I took the child at once, never a second thought, and took her in to warm her up. The young man followed tentatively behind me, seeming quite unreasonable scared. I talked to him a bit more with him. He was a friend of the little girls parents. Her name was Lianne. Then suddenly, in the middle of a sentence, he grabbed his biceps and looked at me with the widest eyes you've ever seen! Then he turned and ran into the woods without another word. It was very rude really!" Dave smiled, then leaned over and ruffled Lianne's hair. "G'night Lili."  
  
"G'night Mr. D. Love you."  
  
"Love you too, sweets." He stood and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Mr. D?"  
  
"Yes, Lianne?"  
  
When can I change my name to Lianna Dodge?"  
  
"Tomorrow if you'd like, honey. Though, in all honesty, I don't see why you want to. Lianne Dodge doesn't sound nearly as nice as Lianne Potter." 


	2. Surprise, Surprise

4 years later.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Well my lord, I said."  
  
"I known what you said, Malfoy!" spat Lord Voldemort. "What I want to know is how that is possible."  
  
"I'm unsure, my Lord." Replied Lucius Malfoy, a slight tremble in his voice. "But please trust me, it's true."  
  
Voldemort laughed. "I'll never trust you, Lucius." He said coldly. "But I trust my truth spell. You're not lying. How did you find this out?" Lucius drew breath to begin his story but suddenly Voldemort interrupted. "No, I don't want to hear it right now. Call the Death eaters." Voldemort grinned. "I'm sure their just aching to have some fun."  
  
* * *  
  
"Happy Birthday, Lia!"  
  
"Thanks Mike."  
  
"Hug for your bestest of friends?" Michael Dawson laughed.  
  
"OK!" Lianne opened her arms wide and Michael cringed away. She laughed and relaxed her arms. "Go!" She pointed towards the crowd of socializing people. "Mix and mingle. Introduce yourself to somebody. I need a bit of time away from you."  
  
Michael slouched away pretending to feel rejected, to Lianne's great amusement. He then straightened up with a wink in her direction and proceeded to introduce himself to her foster cousin Drake, shaking his hand very hard. Lianne found this hilarious considering they already knew each other. Drake was very puzzled by the whole thing. When Michael left without an explanation he frowned, cradled his sore hand and decided he didn't like Michael very much.  
  
"I can hardly believe it. Fourteen fabulous years with my sweet Lianne."  
  
"Thanks Mr. D." Lianne leaned over to give him a kiss.  
  
"Why don't you ever call me dad?" he asked her suddenly.  
  
"I donno," she answered a little uneasily. "Habit I guess. But if it bugs you I can call you-  
  
Just then there was a loud bang and a flash of light and a very scary looking man stepped out of the shadows. He had glowing red eyes shaped like those of a cat and an angry, down turned mouth. He was holding a small stick pointing in her direction.  
  
"Wow! Party entertainment!" Lianne cried, exited. "Why are you wearing spooky black robes? How'd you get your eyes red? Are you, like, some kind of clown?"  
  
His angry face turned a brilliant shade of red as he spluttered with rage. "I am most certainly not a clown and I am NOT HERE TO ENTERTAIN YOU!!!!!!!!" He spoke very firmly, trying to keep himself under control, but was yelling by the end.  
  
Lianne was starting to feel very afraid of this man. Without ever taking her eyes off of him she muttered to Dave, "I'm guessing you didn't hire any entertainment." The only response she got was a gargle of fear. *I'm also guessing I'm the only one who still has my head on straight.* She took a tentative step back, expecting him to advance on her. *Oh god! I'm going to die impaled on the stick that this man holds in his hand. I repeat: Oh god!* But he did not make a move. He just stood, leering at her.  
  
"Death eaters!" He yelled suddenly, making everyone in the room jump. *Oh god!*  
  
And in came the death eaters, from every direction. They came smashing through the windows, banging down the doors and appearing with pops in the middle of the room. Everyone seemed to be frozen in place. Lianne's thoughts were racing. *I didn't know there was an insane asylum around here. No, crazy people can't appear out of thin air. Ok so it's magic. I can take that, right?* Suddenly she felt very dizzy. She heard somebody behind her say, "Voldemort. We meet again." She had a quick flash of deja vu, and then she neither heard nor saw anything more.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry grinned. Finally! He was going to leave, leaving, gone! He was so happy to be away from the Dursley's and on his way to Hogwarts. The summer had dragged on forever! Now a grouchy Uncle Vernon was driving him to Kings Cross so he could catch the train to his 5th year of wizard training. He was really quite nervous about this year. For one thing, he hoped he could be Quidditch captain this year. But that was the least of his worries. For last year he had come face to face, for the forth time, with the dreaded wizard Voldemort. And what he had seen had been plaguing him all summer, making near unbearable. Voldemort, who had been a helpless wreck for fourteen years, had now returned to his full power. Harry's grin began to fade. C'mon brain! Think of all the good times I'll be having! It's a lot better than waiting around at the Dursley's. Think of Ron, Hermione, Quidditch, Cho. Harry rescued his smile before it completely disappeared. After all, even if he had a lot to be afraid of, he had even more to be happy about.  
  
"Wipe that loony grin off your face!" Uncle Vernon huffed. "Bah! Wizards! Bloody insane, every one of them. I should throw him out on the street."  
  
*That is what I'm getting away from. I wish he really would throw me out. Maybe I could go live with Ron.*  
  
What seemed to Harry like hours later, they finally pulled into Kings Cross. Harry was out of the car in seconds. He dashed to the back and pulled out his owl and his trunk, waved to Uncle Vernon, who didn't take wave back (Don't know why I bother.) and ran towards platform 9 and ¾. As he expected, he could see six redheads standing by the platform.  
  
"Hey, Ron!" He yelled. One of the redheads looked up at him and waved. As he got closer he could see a girl blushing furiously, but not running and hiding like she once would have.  
  
"Hi Harry." She said, rather quietly.  
  
"Hi Ginny." Before he really knew what was going on he was being greeted by everybody.  
  
"Hiya Harry!"  
  
"Harry darling!"  
  
"How are things?"  
  
After a few minutes, he finally managed to disentangle himself. He glared at Ron (who was laughing like crazy.) as he tried to fix his hair.  
  
"C'mon." Ron said, recovering from his laughter. "We're going to miss the train."  
  
"Right!" Mrs. Weasley snapped to attention. "Harry, Ron you go first. Then Ginny and,"  
  
"Let's go," Muttered Ron, looking exasperated at his mother's babbling. "Before she bores us to death."  
  
They ran at the barrier, Harry closed his eyes at the moment of impact. He never really liked to watch himself collide with a brick wall. But, as usual, he went right through it. * You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to that.* He thought as he opened his eyes to the bustle of platform 9 and ¾. He and Ron got on to the train and started towards the back, where they usually sat, when Hermione stopped them. She seemed quite ruffled by something.  
  
"You'll never believe this!" She said in a rather bothered tone of voice.  
  
"Hello to you to!" Ron huffed.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry said patiently, grabbing Ron's shoulder to calm him down. He didn't understand why his friend tended to over react like this. *Oh, well. It's just Ron, I guess.*  
  
"Oh! You won't believe this. Follow me I'll show you." Hermione walked off towards the back of the train with Harry and Ron in tow. They stopped at the very back of the train, standing in front of the door to the compartment they usually sat. On it was a sign that said "Do Not Enter!".  
  
"No explanation whatsoever." Hermione muttered. Just then a bang and a shout came from within the compartment. The door flew open to revealing a rather angry looking girl with midnight black hair and flashing grey eyes.  
  
"I want an explanation. Now!"  
  
* * *  
  
Lianne yawned. She was so tired! *That must have been some party last night! Why can't I remember it?* The, suddenly, all the memories came flooding back. She opened her eyes, jumped, and fell off the bench she was lying on. She sighed stood up, and dusted herself off. Then she felt the panic beginning to rise in her as she realized what she was seeing. The scenery was moving quickly past her window. She was moving! She looked around her and realized she was on a train. Slowly, fear was replaced with anger. How could somebody take her away from everything she knew like that? She yelled in exasperation. It just wasn't fair. Without even thinking she threw open the door and made eye contact with the first person she saw. He was a couple inches shorter than her and, she thought, around her age. His black hair stuck out in many directions and his bright green eyes were wide behind his glasses.  
  
"I want an explanation. Now!" She said a little firmer than she had meant to. She saw he looked more than a little surprised. "Well, what did you expect? Did you think I'd be scared? You obviously don't know me very well. Now, Tell me where this train is going?"  
  
After a pause, the redheaded boy standing next to the black-haired one spoke up.  
  
"Hogwarts of course. Where else would it be going?" He said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"It could be going just about anywhere for all that I know!" She replied, equally exasperated. "Where is Hogwarts, anyway?"  
  
This time it was the frizzy brown haired girl who spoke. "None of the student are allowed to know."  
  
"So Hogwarts is some kind of school, then? And you're all students. You wouldn't happen to know why I'm being taken to your school, would you?" Now the black-haired one spoke. "Your not a student? Then why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know! That's what I was trying to ask you. So please, can you tell me anything?" She asked, starting to get kind of worried now. There was another long pause then the black-haired boy stepped forward.  
  
"I'm Harry. Why don't we sit down in that compartment behind you and we'll tell you what we know."  
  
"Right. Ok. Sure." She stepped back and let them through. The three of them sat down on one side and she sat down facing them. "I'm Lianne." She offered.  
  
"I'm Ron."  
  
"Pleased to meet you. My names Hermione."  
  
"So." She was tentative to ask any questions but she really wanted to hear what they knew. Harry seemed to understand this and began his explanation immediately.  
  
"Hogwarts is a very unusual school." He started. "I don't know if you'll believe me but, this school trains people in magic. Witches and wizards and." He was watching her face very carefully as he said this. *Whoa! Hold on! Witches and wizards? I should have known!* During the next hour they talked about various finer points of wizardry and other things. Lianne got to know the three of them quite well and really like them.  
  
"Alright." Ron said. "We've told you everything we can. Now, I want to know why you're here." As she started to say, again, that she didn't know, but he interrupted her quickly. "Ya I know, you not sure. But you've got to remember something! I mean, what's the last memory you have?" So she sighed and began her story. When she was done there was a very shocked silence that nobody really wanted to break. Harry was about to say something when the train started slowing down. Lianne jumped up.  
  
"I should really go figure out if anyone knows why I'm here." She said. "See you later." She half-ran off the train and out into the cold, rainy night to find some answers. 


	3. Can you spell truth?

As soon as Lianne stepped out of the train she became completely disoriented. There were people swirling everywhere, a cacophony of voices shouting. *So much for finding answers. * The, suddenly, somebody grabbed her arm, making her jump and let out a little yell.  
  
"Sorry, did I scare you?" The owner of the hand sneered. He was a tall, unpleasant looking man in his mid forties with greasy black hair. "You're Lianne Dodge, correct?" She nodded dumbly. "Follow me."  
  
She hesitated a moment. *Maybe he's evil. He looks pretty evil. Maybe he's a secretly evil teacher at the school. But what about all the nice stuff Hermione said about the teachers here? Actually, they all seemed to think this was a pretty nice place. I'll just follow him. If he's evil, well, I'm in trouble enough already. Won't make a difference.* She trembled slightly as she stepped forward to follow him. He led her up a steep rocky path. She was panting heavily by the time they got to the top. *I must look like I've been washed in the sewer. How come he looks completely unflustered? Grrr.* She muttered something distasteful, causing him to turn and glare at her.  
  
"Come." He said shortly, still glaring, and led her into a narrow tunnel. She hesitated again. *Going into small dark tunnels with strange men is usually NOT a good idea. - I'll remember that for next time. * She grimaced cynically and followed him. They came out in a corridor lit only by torches, which were starting to gutter out. She raised her eyebrows at the creepy effect. Sure, she was scared, but slime dripping down the walls? A little over dramatic, isn't it.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked, more to herself then to him. "The dungeons." He didn't seem to want to talk to her, so she decided to just be quiet from then on. He led her up a large, sweeping staircase, through more corridors (less creepy and better lit than the first one.) until they finally came to stop in front of a large gargoyle statue.  
  
"Giggling Gumdrops!" he directed the peculiar words to the gargoyle and, to Lianne's great surprise, it grinned and jumped to the side, revealing a moving spiral staircase.  
  
"Go up the staircase and pass through the door on your right. Don't you dare go anywhere near the door on your left or I will personally see you are expelled before you even take your first class." When he finished this little speech he was slightly out of breath. * He must be really worked up to run out of breath so soon when that cursed hill did nothing. * She shivered. She really didn't want to get him that angry. Then something struck her. Expelled? Classes?  
  
"So this really is just a school!" It was more of and exclamation than a question. "You're not going to torture me or, well, something else horrible." She said, very relieved and rather at a loss for words because of it. He looked extremely taken aback.  
  
"Of course it's a school! What did you think it would be? No, wait, don't answer that. The headmaster will be waiting in his office. The door on the RIGHT!" She stepped on the staircase without a backwards glance. She never looked back; it was just the way she did things. Anyways, she didn't want to see his face again! When she came to the top of the staircase there was a door on her left and a door on her right, just like he had said there would be. *I wonder what's behind that door on the left. Creepy looking dragon thing carved on the door doesn't really give me a good feeling about it; plus that greasy guy's warning. I think I'll leave that door alone. * She shuddered and opened the other door. She was in a large room full of photographs of old people sleeping. *Who would take pictures of people sleeping? * As she was pondering this she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head quickly and found herself staring at a picture. *I wonder what was over there a second ago. It must have been something! I just know I saw- *  
  
"ARGH!!" She yelled and jumped back nearly three feet as an old lady with long grey hair rolled over mumbling in her sleep. Usually a sleeping old lady wouldn't fluster Lianne in the least! But this old lady just happened to be inside a picture!  
  
"Aha!" A voice said from behind her. She whirled around and found herself face to face with an old man possessing a very long grey beard. He looked a lot like the people in the pictures surrounding them but the twinkling in his blue eyes made him seem a lot friendlier. "I see you are discovering the delights and surprises of the wizarding world." He held out his hand and she shook it tentatively, still a little scared but oddly reassured by this man. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster."  
  
"I-I'm Lianne Dodge." She tried but couldn't think of anything she could say that wouldn't sound rude. *Did I wake you up, sir? No, why the hell would he be asleep at six in the evening? I'd really just like to ask him what the hell is going on! *  
  
"Have a seat, Lianne." He invited, motioning towards a chair in front of his desk. He sat down on the other side of the desk and paused for a moment. "I'm sure you would like to know what is going on -" *Finally! I get my answers! * "- but I'm afraid I can't explain everything." Lianne's face fell. "I can assure you that David and Dorothy are perfectly fine and they know where you are and why. I'm afraid you may not see them again for a long time." *I do not like what I am hearing here. *  
  
"There's something I don't understand. Why was I brought here?" Lianne spoke up after a pause.  
  
"There are two reasons for that, the first I cannot go into detail on. There is somebody who wants you dead, and this is the safest place to hide until he is dealt with. No, I'm sorry, I can't tell you who or why. I sincerely apologize but I think it would be best." *I really don't like what I am hearing. And I'm not even hearing the details. * Dumbledore smiled. "The second reason is a little more, shall we say, light-hearted. Lianne, I am proud to be the one to tell you that you're a witch." Her jaw dropped. "However, considering that you are fourteen and have not yet had any training, this does present a few difficulties. I was thinking the best solution to this would be to take private lessons and just tell anyone who asks you that you were missed by mistake, which is the truth. Simply omit a few details until we figure this out." He winked and smiled. "Before you go down to the feast I think it would be suitable to have you sorted up here in private rather than making a scene, don't you?"  
  
"Um, sorted, sir?" She asked.  
  
"Ah! I forgot to explain about the houses!" She looked at him with a quizzical expression and he smiled back. He never seemed to stop smiling. "Here at Hogwarts, you are sorted into houses. You sleep in your houses dorms, spend spare time in your common room, and most likely make your friends there. The different houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The sorting hat judges which house you would be best in. So, why don't we see what the hat makes of you, hm?" *Oh, god nothing could surprise me after this. * Dumbledore place a tired old hat on her head. *I think he's a little loony. *  
  
~He's loony, eh?~ She stiffened as the hat spoke inside her head. ~I'd say the same. Anyway, down to business. I think you'd do just fine in Ravenclaw. But wait! Ah! No, it would make your life a lot easier if I just put you in-~  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" *Um, excuse me but how, exactly would it make my life easier? * ~Well isn't it obvious? It's because-~ Just at the moment Dumbledore removed the hat from her head.  
  
"Well, fabulous then. Gryffindor it is! Would you give this to Prof. McGonagall on your way down? Thank you Lianne. I will see you at the feast." He gently urged her out the door. She stepped onto the stairs and they began moving downward. When she got to the bottom a stiff looking and slightly elderly woman was waiting for her, hands on hips.  
  
"You must be Lianne. I'm Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house." She said. Lianne nodded and, recognizing the name, held the sorting hat out to her.  
  
"He told me to give this to you. Dumbledore, that is." Lianne stuttered. She was feeling really nervous about this. She didn't really have any choice but to go along with it. *Right, so I go to. where ever it is they eat and then. where ever it is they sleep and then I. take lessons in the morning and. I really don't know what I'm doing! *  
  
"Thank you. I will now show you to the Great hall. Follow me." Professor McGonagall proceeded quickly down the twisting, turning hallways, Lianne barely keeping up. The professor opened one of the double doors leading to the large eating hall and ushered Lianne through it.  
  
"Find yourself a seat at the Gryffindor table." McGonagall pointed to the table farthest to the left. Then she turned and walked out the door. Lianne looked the length of the table and smiled. Ron was waving madly from the other end. She walked the length of the table, earning many funny glances, and sat down. Harry smiled.  
  
"So your in Gryffindor?" He asked. Lianne nodded and grinned. The hat was right. It would be so much easier being in Gryffindor.  
  
Lianne took a tentative step into her new dorm. Ron's sister, Ginny, was leading her in to meet her other roommates. When she had heard the blasting music coming from inside she had been surprised, to say the least. *Hey! I know this song! This is Jimmy Eat World (for anyone who doesn't know who that is, it's a really good band that you should listen to)! I thought witches would have their own kind of music. * She walked in and saw three girls, a very short one with curly auburn hair was lying on her bed reading a book with earplugs on, another, with very short mousy brown hair was doing some sort of Hip-Hop dance to the music. The third had very long blonde hair and was singing very loudly to the music.  
  
"Put my last quarter on, I play authority song!"  
  
Lianne smiled. She could get used to this. Just then the music went off. She looked up amongst the yells of protest from two of the girls to see Ginny standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ladies!" She announced. "We have a new member!" All eyes turned to Lianne. She smiled and wave. Then Ginny jumped to action. She grabbed Lianne's shoulder and steered her around to shake hands with everybody.  
  
"This is our dancer, Kristy." Lianne shook the skinny dancer's hand quickly before she was hustled on to the next one. "This is our singer, Miranda." The tall blonde bowed with a flourish. Lianne attempted to return the bow but was pulled along to the short girl, who still had her earplugs on and her nose in her book. Ginny plucked one of her earplugs out and yelled in her ear. "Get up, lazy!" The curly haired figure jumped and looked up at Ginny.  
  
"Don't do that!" She complained. Then she saw Lianne. "Good to meet you, whoever you are." She nodded and smiled.  
  
"This is our new member. You would've known that if you weren't such a bookworm! By the way," Ginny turned to Lianne. "This is the local bookworm, Hailey. Everybody! This is Lianne. Nobody knew she was a witch until this year! She's going to be getting private lessons so she can catch up with us in our studies. Give her a round of applause!" They gave her very enthusiastic applause, then turned the music back on and went back to their previous activities. Lianne lay back on her bed. She was really tired from a very long and confusing day. She tapped Hailey on the shoulder.  
  
"Can I borrow some earplugs?" 


End file.
